


still waters run deep (i want to swim in yours)

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: 100 drabble challenge [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Jon, Sansa, Pyp, Margaery and Val all work at a car dealership together. Jon, Pyp and Val are mechanics and Margaery and Sansa are in marketing.Margaery has heard some filthy stories about Jon and is dying to share them with Sansa, completely unaware that her friend has first-hand knowledge about Jon's sexual prowess.





	still waters run deep (i want to swim in yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofthebees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/gifts).

> Written for Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge, Amy gave me the prompt 'dirty'
> 
> I'm gonna tag Debbie and give her 'midnight'

“I heard he’s really good in bed," Margaery whispered excitedly, watching the pair of mechanics disappear around the corner. 

Sansa bit her lip and tried to appear unaffected as she asked. “Jon Snow? Really?” She was quite sure her friend wasn't talking about Pyp.

“Yeah, I heard he fucks like a wolf in heat.”

She only just managed to swallow her tea before she could spit it out. “Margie!”

“What?!" she asked, looking at her friend with big, innocent eyes. "That's what Val said! She says it's one of the reasons why she regrets ever breaking up with him."

Sansa sipped her tea, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. “Well, I guess it’s true, then. What they say about the quiet ones," she shrugged.

“I heard he’s not exactly quiet when you’re sucking his dick.”

"Will you please shut up?" Sansa exclaimed, trying to drive away the unbidden mental image of Jon's dark grey eyes looking down at her with his hands in her hair as she slurped on his cock.

"Or when he's licking your pussy," Margaery added, lifting her fingers to her mouth to make an obscene gesture.

"Um, I need to go," Sansa muttered, ignoring the mild throb at her core. "Very busy day today."

It hadn't been a complete lie she'd told Margaery. Mr. Lannister _had _just started her on a new project, but she had actually run away because she was perfectly aware of Jon Snow's vocal tendencies in bed, the reason being she'd been fucking him for two months now. To be fair, she believed there was more to it than just fucking, but she certainly wasn't prepared to inform Margaery about _that._

What they had was new, not yet defined, but Sansa knew it could be something good, and she wasn't quite ready to share it with the rest of the world. Despite her busy work day, she often found her thoughts drifting to her nights with Jon Snow, and when she found herself glancing at the clock yet again, and saw that it was five o'clock, she decided she could take another short break before finishing up her paperwork for the day.

She hurried down to the ground floor changing room and thanked the old gods and the new that she found Jon alone there. She locked the door behind her and whispered: "Jon, it's me."

"Sansa?" he asked. He'd already changed out of his overalls and was only wearing his t-shirt and boxers, glancing back at her as he tried to stuff a towel into his bag.

She pressed her tits to his back, slowly curling herself around him, and nuzzled her face into his neck. 

"Err... Sansa, what are you doing?" he all but gulped.

"Just saying hello."

"I like your way of saying hello," he rumbled. 

She scraped her teeth over his earlobe as she slid her hands down his front, inching closer to the waistband of his boxers. His breath hitched and the muscles of his stomach contracted.

She slipped a hand under the elastic, pushing his boxers down to cup his balls, lightly scratching her nails through the coarse hair covering them before trailing a finger up his shaft, feeling it come alive under her touch. She curled her fingers around his length, sucking on his earlobe and he bucked into her hand.

She released him and he whined at the loss of her touch.

"Turn around," she told him, tugging on his hip. "I want to suck you off right now."

He obeyed quickly, and as she sank to her knees, she decided the time for teasing was over, so she wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and closed her mouth over his length.

"Fuck," he grunted loudly. "It feels so good, Sansa. Such a sweet, clever mouth. Gods, you love sucking my cock, don't you?" he babbles. 

"Mmmm," she moaned around his cock, rubbing her thighs together. "Yes, yes, I love having your cock in my mouth."

"Do that again, baby!" he begged.

"What? This?" she asked, innocently glancing up at him through her lashes. She took him in deeper, humming and making him gasp as he tangled his hands in her hair. 

"Hold still," he urged her, rubbing her temples with his thumbs. Gently he thrust into her mouth twice. "Okay?" he asked.

"Uhu," she hums.

"Fucking seven hells!" he shouted, holding her gaze to make sure she's still fine as he truly starts to fuck her mouth. 

She hollowed out her cheeks and swirled her tongue around his shaft, prodding at the head. She reached up to cup his balls again, and moments later he was chanting her name, his salty cum coating her tongue.

She tried to swallow up everything he gave her as he held onto her shoulder to stop his knees from buckling, but she felt some of it dribbling down her chin. 

When he'd recovered, he helped her up, but when he managed to open his heavily-lidded eyes, they grew wide with horror.

"What?" she asked.

"I- I got cum on your blouse," he muttered.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "I was supposed to get back to the office."

"I'm sorry," he said, cupping her cheeks to press his lips to hers.

She melted into his kiss, forgetting why she was upset.

He released her to skim the tip of his nose up her cheek. "I'll make it up to you," he promised, pressing his lips to the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I'll come over tonight and we can order that Dornish food you like so much."

She hummed. "Is that it?" she teased.

"No." He shook his head and proceeded to lick a stripe up the side of her neck, circling her pulse point with the very tip of his tongue. "I'll have you for starters, and then again for dessert." He sucked hard then, and Sansa was already moaning in anticipation. 


End file.
